


Don't Be Such a Princess

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Already Happened Though, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy is a Mother Hen, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, janitor!bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things have changed and Clarke Griffin isn't the same girl she used to be. Now she gets into fights and avoids her mom at all costs, which is how she meets Bellamy- the man that can get her going faster than anyone else and makes her feel things she hasn't felt in months.</p>
<p>Or the high school AU that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Such a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad and I obviously don't own any of the characters or anything like that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

As she bent over the sink, chest heaving with every breath, she realized that she doesn't quite recognize the path that had led her to her current bloodied knuckles but she knew what had started it all. Clarke hasn't been the same since her dad died, or since Well's death so soon after that.

She's lost touch with her mother after finding out her role in her father's death. And in general... she just isn't the girl she used to be. The girl that wore makeup to look nice and actually brushed her hair every once in awhile- the girl that was nice and approachable. That girl is gone, and left in her place is someone a lot more willing to do what needs to be done.

Now... now Clarke is the type of girl that gets into fights to defend and protect her friends. Monty and Jasper aren't exactly muscular dudes and paired with their brains, they are always pushed into nerd/jock relationship stereotypes by groups that liked to call themselves stupid names like 'Grounders' and 'Mountain Men'. They are merciless, and while most everyone is scared of them,  Clarke's never had a problem being the one to step in.

Which is why she's currently washing her bruised and bleeding knuckles in one of the least clogged sinks in one of the school bathrooms around five when she should be at home avoiding her mom and lounging. Some idiot thought that Jasper had been 'crossing into his territory'- whatever that means- and that he deserved to be harassed, which didn't make any sense. But then Jasper said something that made everything worse and angered the guy more until they were in a tussle that Clarke decided that she just had to break up and well, one of them ended up in the wrong end of her fist. Shit happens.

As she finished washing her hands, she heard heavy footsteps echoing down the hall and the clink of metal. And okay, Clarke might be all rough and tough now but she's still seen her fair share of horror movies. This is the part where the busty blonde usually gets it, and unfortunately that description... well it fits.  It really isn't doing anything to put her mind at ease when Clarke is hit with the realization that it's around five o'clock, that means pretty much everyone has already left except evening classes and there would be no one to help should this actually turn into the opening of a scary movie.

Swallowing down her fear, Clarke confidently pulls the door open and steps into the eerily empty hallway. She can still hear the footsteps and the clinking of the metal, so she does what any sane person would do and walks the other way. Unfortunately, while this was a completely sound idea, she walked right into a very firm and broad chest.

"What are you still doing here?" A surprisingly deep voice asked after letting out a surprised 'oof' upon impact and helping steady her when she tried to scramble back. "The building is going to be locked up real soon. Wouldn't want you getting locked in, Princess."

He said it in an oddly ominous and quietly threatening way that had Clarke's hackles rising. He smirked at her expression and cocked an eyebrow in a way that totally made Clarke want to punch him in the face. She didn't even know the guy but she was already on her way to having violent tendencies towards him.

"I was just taking care of somethings, but I'm leaving now." She hadn't meant for it to come out so snide and dismissive but it under a minute this man had managed to crawl under her skin. Usually it took people at least five.

She made to move past him but for some reason the idiot moved with her and continued to block her path. This time she cocked her eyebrow and looked up at him expectantly- she hadn't noticed before but this guy was much taller than her- before asking; "I thought you wanted me to get out of here?"

His stupidly cocky smirk didn't falter one bit, but he didn't answer. Instead, he looked her over, he took notice of the small cuts across her knuckles and the  smears of red across her shirt. His dark brows furrowed in confusion and concern.

"Come with me, I'll fix you up real quick before I kick you out." He heaved a put-upon sigh and started to drag her off.

"What makes you think that I'd go anywhere with you? I don't even know your name." The janitor uniform that he was wearing should have had a name stitched across the chest, but she really hadn't taken the time to look at it.

"It's Bellamy, and I doubt you have anyone else jumping at the chance to patch you up. I don't know if you've notice, Princess, but there isn't a mob of doctors hanging around just for you." The smirk was back full force and Clarke wasn't appreciating it one bit. She did have to admit that she was, on some very very deep level, appreciative of the assistance.

So, she followed him.

 

He walked Clarke through eerily empty hallways that grew darker with the setting sun that cast odd shadows because of the club posters that had started to peel away from the walls. Bellamy led her to the nurse's' office- which usually closed after 4:30 - and pulled a ring of keys off of his utility belt to open the door.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" She asked hesitantly as Bellamy just charged into the dark room. "I don't think we're supposed to be in here." She looks out into the hallway, nerves eating her up, but walked into the room anyway. She was alone with a man she barely knew, and she was about to walk into an empty room with him when no one else knew where she was. What a great idea, probably one of the best she'd had in awhile, after dating Finn of course.

"Only one of us is scared, Princess. I come in here after hours all the time, it's part of the job. I know it might be a foreign concept to you but this is part of what I do for a living."

And just like that she wasn't scared anymore, she squared her shoulders and marched into the room, all while ignoring the steadily growing smirk on his hands- dumb stupid face.

Clarke watched as Bellamy began digging around cabinets and drawers. He pulled out gauze, alcohol, and band-aids out as he came across them.

"Alright, get over here." He started to gather his supplies and moved them next to one of the plastic waiting chairs that lined the walls. Clarke didn't move immediately, too busy staring at the man as he arranged the supplies. After he noticed that she hadn't yet moved, Bellamy turned to look over at her with raised eyebrows. "Well, are you going to come over and get patched up or what?" His look was that of a challenge, and Clarke's never been one to pass up a challenge.

She walked slow and ignored the growing sting in her knuckled. He rolled his eyes at her dramatics, and it seemed almost fond- not that she cared or noticed or anything, it was just an observation- but didn't make any move to rush her along. And eventually she threw herself down into the plastic chair next to the one holding the supplies.

As she sat down he grabbed one of her hands just poured the alcohol over it without any kind of warning. She hissed at the sudden sting, to which he just replied: "Don't be such a princess, princess," and wiped the remaining blood up before applying the bandages. He made quick work of wrapping up her hand and moved on to the next one so fast it would probably make some of the nurses her mom worked with jealous.

"So how old are you?" He asked offhandedly. He didn't wait for an answer before he poured alcohol over her other hand.

She winced and hissed again but managed to get out; "I'll be eighteen in three months."

"My sister's about your age, Octavia, and she's already got all her applications and essays written up." Bellamy said it with such pride in his voice that Clarke just felt the uncontrollable need to smile in answer to the grin that had already taken over Bellamy's features. "Any chance you know her, Octavia Blake?"

Octavia Blake did indeed sound familiar, that name gave Clarke the vague impression of a brunette in her history class. The more she thought about it the clearer the image got. She'd never talked to Octavia but she did remember her coming up to her in the hallway right after her father died to offer her condolences despite the fact that she never knew her father. Clarke also remembered that Octavia, and Bellamy as well, had lost her mother earlier that same year.

"I don't know her very well but she's in my history class this year."

Bellamy doesn't reply, just finished bandaging her other hand up and once he's done he stands for his squatting position and starts to gather the materials he used back into his arms so that he can put them away again.  "Alright Princess, I think you're all set."

She clenched and unclenched her hands then looked up at him. "Thank you." She tried to sound as sincere as possible. People didn't usually care about Clarke and it felt like for the first time since she lost her father, since he lost her best friend, someone actually cared about what happened to her. Even if it only lasted for a little while.

Then after another few minutes she was getting into her car and driving away with a new found interest in the form of a janitor. And for whatever weird reason, Clarke felt compelled to find out a lot more.


End file.
